1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stands and, more specifically, to a floor-tile platform that is used with freshly laid tile to allow walking on the floor while the adhesive dries prior to applying the grout. The tile-platform is suspended over the tiled floor by means of posts situated within the grout lines. The tile-platform is comprised of a planar sheet having a plurality of apertures passing therethrough for the selective placement of posts selectively placed in the tile-platform to coincide with the location of grout lines. The tile-platform is then placed over the tiled floor with the posts within the grout lines thereby suspending the tile-platform above the tiled floor. The tile-platform can have a top surface of a frictional material to prevent slipping.
Furthermore, the present invention provides for an additional element in the form of a planar sheet having a plurality of punched extendable tabs that form the posts when bent in a downward fashion perform the similar function as the posts. In the preferred embodiment, the posts are threaded fasteners that are selectively screwed into the appropriate apertures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for tiles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 262,508 issued to Thomson on Aug. 8, 1882.
Another patent was issued to Neice on Sep. 12, 1905 as U.S. Pat. No. 799,487. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,448 was issued to Cairo on Dec. 25, 1984 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 9, 1992 to Dierolf as U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,904.
Another patent was issued to Monaco on Oct. 5, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,397. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,641 was issued to Ritze on Sep. 9, 1997. Another was issued to Johnson, et al. on Mar. 6, 2003 as U.S. Patent No. 2003/42374 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 5, 2001 to Marshall, et al. as Canadian Patent No. CA2303950.